Undergarments such as panties or briefs are well known in the art, and are typically designed with elastic waistbands and elastic leg openings to fit the undergarment to the body of the user.
However, despite the use of such elastic waistbands and elastic leg openings, a problem exists in that the undergarment tends to rise upward from its initial position due to movement by the wearer, such as walking, sitting, standing, etc. Further, as the undergarment rises upward, it bunches up, forming visible lines through clothing commonly referred to as panty-lines.
It is known in the art to provide an anti-slip strip made, for example, of silicone along the entirety of each leg opening of the panty.